


Salt

by DaniMeows



Series: Darkening Of The Light [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: Tears dripped down Marinette's cheeks as she tried to focus on positive thoughts. The butterfly hovered around her threateningly and her friends didn't care.





	Salt

Tears dripped down Marinette's cheeks as she tried to focus on positive thoughts. The butterfly hovered around her threateningly and her friends didn't care.

What friends? A part of her mind asked. The ones who sent you to the back of the classroom and got angry at you for no reason?

Alya deciding that Nino would have her seat without telling her. None of her classmates noticing the obvious holes in Liars's no Lila's stories. Immediately glaring at her even though she didn't say anything wrong.

It felt like being bullied by Chloe all over again during those years where she dreaded school daily.

The evidence that they didn't mean what they said at the picnic mounted from how they treated her at lunch.

Even at lunch she was isolated and ignored.

She wasn't their everyday Ladybug. She wasn't even their friend.

They only cared about her when she bent over backwards to help them outside of that who cared about Marinette?

She tried to channel her more positive self but she felt drained as the butterfly flapped its wings closer.

What would happen if she was akumatized? How would things be purified and restored if she was the nightmare haunting Paris?

Shaking she tried to focus on happier moments. Time spent with her parents baking cakes together, learning how to knit and making a tangle of yarn…

The sound of laughter drew her attention and her upset at the sight before her drew the butterfly to her…

She let out a scream as Marinette faded away.

Bye Bye Butterfly, she thought as she heard a hypnotic voice speak.


End file.
